Bésala
by elenatonksweasley
Summary: Todos sabemos que Ron y Hermione acaban juntos, pero... ¿cuanto les costó dar el paso?  Es un song-fic con la canción "Bésala" de la B.S.O de "La Sirenita", de Disney  versión de España .   Por supuesto, los personajes y demás son de JK Rowling :


_**SONG-FIC: BÉSALA (LA SIRENITA)**_

**ítulo único**

Era una tarde de un viernes. La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía. Algunos alumnos de 6º se encontraban dispersos por las mesas. En una mesa del fondo, una chica castaña escribía tranquilamente una redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; sin reparar en que un muchacho pelirrojo, sentado en frente de ella, la observaba continuamente.

Ron miraba a Hermione, cada detalle, cada cosa. Estudiaba como se movía, como miraba al libro, casi incluso como pensaba. Se perdía en ella. Ahí estaba ella, en silencio, sin pensar que cada vez que su admirador estaba allí, no estaba precisamente para estudiar. Hermione levantó la mirada y lo miró. Le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió escribiendo sin decir nada.

El pelirrojo miraba su boca. Su perfecta boca. Y sentía una extraña sensación, como un impulso de cogerla por la cintura, abrazarla, tenerla a una mínima distancia de él, de besarla. No sabía porqué, pero así era.

_Ella esta, ahí__ sentada frente a ti__  
__No te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae__  
__Sin saber por que te mueres por tratar__  
__De darle un beso ya__.__  
_

Por la noche estaban en la sala común. Harry no estaba; intentaba hablar con el profesor Slughorn. Ron estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado en el suelo, a los pies del sofá. Recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Harry antes de cenar…

_-Harry, necesito hablar contigo._

_Los dos chicos se quedaron en la torre de Gryffindor, donde no habría nadie porque todo el mundo ya había bajado al Gran Comedor._

_ -Tú dirás, Ron._

_Al chico le costaba arrancar. Se sentía incómodo hablando del tema, y no es que Harry estuviera mucho mejor. ¿Cómo decirle que le gustaba, es más, que amaba a su mejor amiga? Pero Harry ya intuía de qué se trataba. Así que empezó él._

_ -Ron, ya sé como la miras. Me he fijado. Sé que hay algo entre vosotros o, al menos, tú quieres que haya._

_ -La quiero Harry. No es un mero sentimiento…_

_-En tal caso, si de verdad la quieres, yo no te lo impido. Ve y haz lo que debas, ¿no? Yo no soy muy bueno en esto, pero puedes probar.- ambos rieron con este último comentario._

Sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. Su pelo color fuego se revolvió. Levantó la cabeza, y ahí estaba, sentada en el sofá mirando… mirándolo a él, pero a la vez, mirando al infinito. Su cara lo decía todo. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba a él, al pelirrojo, a Ron Weasley. Lo podía leer en su mirada. Estaba todo muy claro. La voz volvió a hablar: _"Si lo tienes todo tan claro, atrévete, acércate a sus labios, no tengas miedo."_

_Si la quieres, si la quieres, mírala.__  
__Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle__.__  
__No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir.__  
__Ahora bésala__._

Ambos se levantaron para irse a dormir. Ron se acercó a ella. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Pero en el preciso instante, dio un paso atrás, le dirigió un simple _"Buenas noches" _y se subió a su habitación. Ella subió a la suya, con la cabeza agachada, sin comprender nada. Son entender por qué no lo hacía. Se tumbó en su cama y lloró durante un rato.

Por la mañana, después de desayunar, salieron Harry y Ron a los jardines. El sábado se presentaba radiante. Buscaban a Hermione para ir a ver a Hagrid. Pero no les costó mucho encontrarla. Allí estaba, con McLaggen, hablando. Él estaba apoyado en la pared de piedra del castillo.

-Mira –comentó Harry. –se les ve bien, bastante entre…teni…dos. –Se fue callando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

"_Sí, demasiado bien.", _pensó Ron. Pero no le dijo nada a su amigo. Continuaron caminando. Ron recordó la noche anterior, y se arrepintió. _"Soy un cobarde. Y ahora voy a perderla". _

_Sha la la la la la ¿qué pasó?__  
__Él no se atrevió y no la besará.__  
__Sha la la la la que horror__  
__Que lástima me da ya que la perderá.__  
_

Esa misma tarde, Hermione estaba sentada bajo un árbol delante del lago, leyendo un libro. Ronald se acercó, con un poco de aversión, dado lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sentó a su lado. Ella no le dijo nada, pero cerró el libro y se recostó en él. Los dos se quedaron mirando la puesta de sol, que se escondía en el horizonte, como metiéndose dentro del agua. Era precioso. Pero no se repetiría uno igual hasta después de vacaciones. Al día siguiente partirían a Londres, a pasar la Navidad. Y no podría aprovechar un momento mejor. El problema que creía que tenía era que ella no daba ninguna señal. A parte de que él no sabía que ella no diría nada. Que estaba esperando a que su amigo diera ese paso que ambos sabían que querían dar.

_El momento es en esta laguna azul__  
__Pero no esperes mas, mañana no puedes__  
__No ha dicho nada y no lo hará__  
__Si no la besas ya._

-¿Vamos ya al castillo? Empieza a hacer frío. –le sugirió ella. Efectivamente, estaban ya en una época del año en que no podían estar a una cierta hora en los jardines ni aunque llevaras todos los abrigos del mundo.

Empezaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, antes de entrar, ella lo miró a los ojos. Le encantaban esos ojos azules. Se perdía en ellos. No pudo más, y quiso lanzarse. Se fue acercando pero, una vez más, Ronald Bilius Weasley evitó el momento mágico. Harry lo vio, y en el momento en que Ron se acercó a él, se lo reprochó:

-Venga, Ron. Que no muerde. –dijo con una pequeña risa.

_Sha la la la la no hay por que temer,__  
__no te va a comer, ahora bésala__.__  
__Sha la la la la la sin dudar,__  
__no lo evites mas, ahora bésala__._

Ron se giró y caminó hacia donde había dejado a la chica, tiesa y sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. Algo resonaba en su interior. Como una melodía, una canción que le animaba a seguir adelante. _"¿Lo hago, o no? Sé que mañana no podré y me arrepentiré, y tal vez en vacaciones conozca a alguien…" _Seguía caminando. Se aproximaba cada vez más a ella. Sabía que quería hacerlo. Quería decirle lo que sentía, y que mejor que de esa forma.

_Sha la la la la la por favor__  
__Escucha la canción, ahora bésala__  
__Sha la la la la la es mejor__  
__Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala__._

La cogió de la mano y la sacó de entre la multitud que rondaba por el vestíbulo. Ella sonrió. La voz resonaba en su interior.

_Bésala…_

La rodeó con los brazos por la cintura. No le importaba nada ni nadie que hubiera en ese momento.

_Bésala…_

Acercó sus labios cada vez más. Ella notaba su aliento cálido.

_Bésala…_

Los dedos de ella se enredaban en el pelo zanahoria de él.

_¡Bésala!_

Por fin, sus labios se concentraron en un profundo y apasionado beso. Ella le correspondió con todo el deseo que guardaba en su interior. Era un beso tan esperado que lo disfrutaron al máximo. Tantos años de discusiones, aventuras…por fin, ahí estaban, expresándose lo que sentían sin una sola palabra.

PD:


End file.
